A. Field
The invention relates to a self-adhesive security label for a data carrier, such as a security document or document of value, with a substrate, to the front of which security features are applied and the back of which is provided with a cold adhesive layer. The invention furthermore relates to a data carrier with such a security label and a method for producing such a security label.
B. Related Art
Data carriers within the terms of the present invention in particular are security documents or documents of value, such as bank notes, passports, identification documents, visa stickers, check forms, share certificates, deeds and the like.
Such documents often are put through elaborate processes, so as to render the documents to be distinguishable from imitations or forgeries. For this purpose they are provided with security elements, which are difficult to imitate and permit the authenticity check of the security element being made by a layman. For example, printed areas produced by intaglio printing are characterized by a tactility that is easy to recognize even for the layman, and which cannot be reproduced by other printing methods, in particular by copying machines or scanners.
The security elements often are formed as self-adhesive security labels, which are pasted to the security document or document of value by an authorized authority, for example a passport authority. The security label likewise can have the form of stickers or seals, which serve, for instance, for securing high-quality products or their packaging.
From the print DE 27 48 498 A1 a multilayer label for marking objects is known, which, in the event that a removal of the label is attempted, will be destroyed or defaced to such an extent that its transference to another object is noticeable. The label has a flexible transparent plastic layer, which on one side contains a print that contains an information. On its printed side the layer is provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer as to be capable to being applied to an object. The print adheres more strongly to the adhesive layer than to the layer, so that if removal of the label is attempted, at least a part of the adhesive layer adhering to the surface underneath is left thereon, and at least a part of the print adheres to this adhesive layer.
The print GB 2 128 581 A discloses a transparent film with translucent markings printed on one side. On the same side of the film a pressure sensitive adhesive is applied, so as to be able to paste the film over an information to be protected in a passport, for example a photograph. The employed adhesive is selected such that the attempt to remove the film will result in an irreparable damage of the surface underneath or of the film itself.
On these premises the invention is based on the problem to create a security label that is improved compared to the prior art. In particular, the security label is to be designed such that it allows a usage in especially security-relevant products, for example as a biometrics label or visa sticker.
According to the invention, a security label of the abovementioned kind contains an integrated circuit disposed in a recess of the adhesive layer for storing security data and an antenna disposed intermediate between substrate and adhesive layer and connected with the integrated circuit for a contactless communication with the integrated circuit. The functionality of the self-adhesive security label by this means is extended by an electronic memory function, for example for storing biometric data.